


Drama

by Python07



Series: If Looks Could Kill [25]
Category: Forever (TV), The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: Angst, Arguing, Character death but he doesn't stay dead, Crack Crossover, M/M, Richelieu is immortal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-17
Updated: 2016-11-17
Packaged: 2018-08-31 12:30:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8578621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Python07/pseuds/Python07
Summary: Aurelian is done with the drama.





	

Aurelian left each of the twins with a smack to the back of the head to remind them to heed Madame DuPrey. He left Philippe with one to remind him to stop following Catherine like a dog in heat. He left Madame DuPrey with a kiss to her knuckles as thanks for minding the children and the idiot while he was out.

He borrowed a wagon to take out to Henri’s house. He planned to get some more moving done. He immediately disregarded that plan when he could hear Lucius and Treville arguing from outside.

He sighed heavily and shook his head. He jumped out of the wagon. He couldn’t make out what they were saying but the tone was unmistakable. He patted the horse’s neck. “Fools.”

He grabbed the basket of baked goods, fruit, cheese, and wine sent along by Madame DuPrey. He went inside and put it in the kitchen. Then he slowly climbed the steps to the second floor.

They hadn’t stopped shouting at each other the whole time. He wondered when they would run out of oxygen and pass out. Maybe he should sit outside the door and wait for that. Then he could tie them up and not release them until they could hold a civil conversation. 

“Do you have any idea how your King cried for you!” Treville shouted hotly. “Do you have any idea what you did to him, to me?”

Richelieu’s tone was colder, but no less furious. “I thought you wanted me gone.”

“How dare you!” Treville let out a sound of anger and frustration. “I wanted you to help him stand on his own two feet, not abandon him!”

“I left him in what I thought were capable hands. I expected better of Her Majesty and you as well.” 

Aurelian debated turning on his heel and leaving them to it. He had no desire to get between them. It was all so dramatic and, after spending too long in Louis’ court, he had his fill of drama.

“You have no right to say that,” Treville snarled. “You have no idea what it was like. Rochefort came in and took over at court.”

“I had no way of knowing of his return,” Richelieu shot back. “Despite appearances, I’m not one of the all knowing ones.” 

“You--” Treville started.

Richelieu spoke over him, measured, precise, and still furious. “Besides, Rochefort’s gone now anyway. He’s no longer around to drip his poison in the King’s ear. Perhaps the King has learned a lesson on who to trust.”

“It was a painful lesson for all of us!” Treville yelled back. “Why? It can’t be because I hurt you, your pride. I never thought you were that petty.”

Aurelian heard Richelieu’s shaky inhale of breath, but Richelieu didn’t answer. He squeezed his eyes shut. He had to remind himself that it wouldn’t help the situation to beat Treville to a bloody pulp.

Treville continued in disgust. “Just when I thought you couldn’t get any lower, you faked your death and ran away!”

“There was nothing fake about that! I did die!”

Aurelian cursed under his breath and fumbled for the lock. He got the door open just in time to see Richelieu take a staggering step back from Treville. They were both naked to the waist (except for the coin around Richelieu’s neck where it belonged) and barefoot. They were both flushed, wide-eyed, and breathing hard.

Treville’s hands were clenched at his sides and his body almost shook with his tension. His brow furrowed. “What do you mean?”

Richelieu dropped his gaze to the floor. He shook his head. “Nothing,” he whispered raggedly.

Aurelian went to Richelieu’s side. He half turned to block Treville. He noticed Richelieu’s hands shaking and grabbed Richelieu’s wrist.

Richelieu slipped into Latin. “I’m sorry.”

Aurelian did too. “Love makes us do stupid things.” He smiled ruefully. “I didn’t realize that you’re this deep.”

“What are you two whispering about?” Treville demanded. “I find it interesting that he knew that you’re alive.”

Aurelian didn’t take his focus from Richelieu and saw Richelieu flinch. He kept to Latin, low and gentle. “Are we telling him?”

Richelieu finally met Aurelian’s gaze. “I don’t know. I want to, but…”

For the first time in centuries, Aurelian saw true uncertainty in Richelieu’s eyes. He rested his free hand against the side of Richelieu’s neck and pressed their foreheads together. “We’re in this together. Never forget that.”

Richelieu leaned into Aurelian. “Thanks for not abandoning your foolish cousin.”

Treville growled. “No more plotting. No more Latin. I want to know what the hell is going on here.”

Aurelian snickered and stuck to Latin. “He’s in the intractable fool. He’s the one who can’t see what’s under his nose and we’d be better off without him. Still, I’ll leave it up to you. If you think we can trust him, tell him.”

Treville appeared right next to them. His hands twitched as his sides as if he wanted to drag them apart but he clenched them into fists instead. “That’s enough. So help me, if the two of you don’t give me a reasonable explanation, I’ll drag you both back to Paris and let the King decide what to do with you.”

Aurelian yawned. He didn’t even look at Treville and didn’t switch back to French. “Or I could just kill him.”

Richelieu smoothly changed to French. “That won’t be necessary.” He managed a half smile. He took a deep breath and straightened up. He looked at Treville solemnly. “You heard me. I said that I really died.”

“No, you couldn’t have been dead,” Treville protested automatically. “You’re standing right here.”

Richelieu’s voice was calm and patient. “I can die but I don’t stay dead.”

Treville shook his head. “That’s impossible. That would make you immortal.”

Aurelian slapped Treville’s back and finally spoke in French. “Exactly,” he drawled in the tone of a bored teacher to a dumb student. 

Treville looked from Richelieu to Aurelian and then back again. “No.”

“It’s true,” Richelieu maintained steadily. “If you would listen--”

“No,” Treville snapped. He opened his mouth and abruptly shut it again. He swallowed. He shook his head again. “I don’t know what you hope to gain from telling me this wild story, but…” His voice trailed off. He glared at them for a second longer before he turned away.

Aurelian rolled his eyes. “I grow tired of this.” He took a step back, drew his pistol, and shot Richelieu in the chest.

Treville whirled back around at the sound of the shot. “What in bloody hell?” His eyes got wide. “Armand!”

Richelieu glanced down at the wound on his chest. Then he looked at Aurelian in annoyance. “Damn it, Sextus. That always stings,” he hissed between clenched teeth just before he fell to his knees. “You and your impatience.”

Aurelian just smirked and shrugged.

Treville dropped to his knees in time to catch Richelieu as he fell to the side. “Don’t go,” he pleaded in a harsh whisper. He eased Richelieu down onto the floor, on his back. He pressed his hand over the wound. “I’ve only just found you again. Don’t leave me.”

Richelieu put a hand over Treville’s. He coughed up blood and let out a wet, rattling breath. “It’s all right, Jean.”

Treville blinked furiously. “How can you say that?”

Richelieu briefly squeezed Treville’s fingers. “Trust me.”

Aurelian watched Richelieu fall still in Treville’s arms and then Richelieu vanished. He rubbed his hands together briskly. “Right.” 

Aurelian didn’t watch Treville fall back on his ass and stare at the spot on the floor dumbly. He went to the wardrobe and gathered a fresh set of robes, a couple towels, and one of the extra blankets. He set the pile on the bed. Then he crouched over the spot where Richelieu died to pick up the Fortuna coin.

Treville blinked out of his stupor. He grabbed Aurelian’s hand. “What the hell happened?”

“He died,” Aurelian answered simply. “And he’ll be back in a few minutes.”

“But…” Treville’s expression was equal parts hostility and confusion. He stared at the spot again. “It’s not possible.”

“Of course it is.” Aurelian sprang up. “Are you coming?”

Treville stared up at Aurelian at a loss. “What?”

Aurelian held a hand out. “Come along.”

Treville took Aurelian’s hand and let Aurelian help him to his feet. “You shot him,” he muttered, still dazed. “You shot Armand.”

“To prove a point,” Aurelian said as if it was no consequence.

Treville punched Aurelian in the face. “You’d better be right about him coming back or I’ll finish what Rochefort started.”

Aurelian licked the blood off his bottom lip. He chuckled and picked up the pile off the bed. “If I’m wrong, I’ll let you.” He pressed it into Treville’s hands. “Just remember that it’s still him. He’s still a man, not a god or a demon.”

“Why wouldn’t it be him?”

Aurelian swiftly turned to lead the way out. “People have had all manner of reactions to immortality. Some have wanted to worship him, others have wanted to burn him.”

Treville hesitated. “Shouldn’t I finish dressing?”

“There’s no need,” Aurelian called back from the hall. “There’s no one around for miles and I’ll keep it that way.”

Treville hurried to catch up. “I’m still having trouble believing this.”

Aurelian was half way down the stairs. “You saw his body disappear, didn’t you?”

“I couldn’t avoid it. He died in my arms,” Treville said sourly.

“And we’ll find him returned to life in the nearest body of water,” Treville replied smoothly. He stopped in the kitchen for the basket before he led Treville out of the back of the house. “There’s a small pond on the property.”

They came to the water just as Richelieu was climbing out. He was dripping wet, naked, and whole. There was no sign of the gunshot wound to his chest.

Treville froze and dropped the pile. It took him a moment to find his voice. Even then it was barely above a whisper. “It’s true.”

Richelieu smiled sympathetically. “I never expected to give you such a graphic example of what I am, Jean.”

Aurelian snickered and tossed Richelieu the coin. “But you have to admit that it was effective.”

Treville marched up to Richelieu before he could put the coin around his neck. He grabbed Richelieu’s hands. “Let me.”

Richelieu let go and bowed his head. “Go ahead.”

Treville hung the coin around Richelieu’s neck. Then he cupped Richelieu’s face. “You really died and you’re really back.”

Richelieu rested his hand on Treville’s hips. He held Treville’s gaze. “Yes.”

“It’s fantastic,” Treville said in breathless awe.

Richelieu turned his head to kiss one of Treville’s palms. “It’s still me.”

Treville trailed his hands along the sides of Richelieu’s neck to rest on his chest, over the coin. “You were the soldier. The coin belongs to you.”

One end of Richelieu’s mouth quirked up. “Yes.”

Treville licked his lips. “I have questions.”

Richelieu avidly watched him. “I have answers.”

Treville pressed his lips to the underside of Richelieu’s jaw. “Do you always come out of the water naked?”

Richelieu’s breath hitched. He pulled Treville closer. “Yes.”

Aurelian made a disgruntled face reminiscent of the twins. He busied himself spreading the blanket out on the grass. He left the basket nearby. He half turned to leave so he wouldn’t have to see them kissing. This time he switched to Etruscan since Treville seemed to have such a problem with Latin. He had no idea why. “You have three days. I’ll keep everyone else away. Find time to actually talk between the fighting and the fucking.”


End file.
